Zeto
Zeto is the first antagonist met in the game and the master of Drake Kingdom. He resides in a dungeon aptly named Zeto's Dungeon. Background Zeto was the Secretary of State in Conkram in the days before the Mist. He was in charge of many operations during Conkram's war with Sol. When Prince Cort invented the new weapon called the "Mist" Zeto was eager to use it right away in order to make Conkram's Seru more powerful, but King Nebular insisted on a demonstration beforehand due to a bad feeling. Zeto saw this as "foot dragging" and was in disagreement with the King, though he could not do anything about it. After the Mist demonstration went awry he hid himself in Conkram's palace and managed to survive the Seru rampage - however, this did not sway him from the Mist. In fact, it merely increased his eagerness to have it used as a method of warfare. Therefore, when Prince Cort conspired against his parents King Nebular and Queen Minea after they had ordered the Mist project to be terminated, Zeto joined the prince in plotting against them. Zeto was equipped with a Sim-Seru by Cort at some point after the initial Mist incident in Conkram and when the Mist Generator was finally built in the Absolute Fortress he used his Sim-Seru's power to spread chaos. In order to spread the Mist even farther, Zeto built a Mist Generator in a large valley in Drake Kingdom - eventually engulfing the entire Drake continent with Mist. Involvement Zeto is the first henchman of the Mist who reveals his existence. Learning of the Genesis Tree in Rim Elm, he invades the village in the middle of the night and taunts the villagers inside, with Vahn to witness. Tetsu tries to attack him once he reveals his intention to bring the Mist into Rim Elm, but he uses a shield to easily repel Tetsu back. Soon after, Zeto summons Juggernaut to bring down the walls of Rim Elm, allowing the Mist to swarm Rim Elm and an entire swarm of Gimard to attack the villagers. Ordering the Gimard to destroy the Genesis Tree, Zeto leaves to attend other matters. Vahn saves Rim Elm, but that does not stop Zeto from causing more havoc. Learning of the Ra-Seru Terra's existence in Snowdrift Cave, he causes a massive earthquake to shatter the cave open in order to lure her out. When Terra and Noa reach the Genesis Tree at Mt. Rikuroa's summit Zeto arises out of a portal and taunts them before summoning Caruban to kill them both. Once Caruban appears Terra tries to tell it off, but when Zeto orders it to kill them it cripples Terra's wolf body. Zeto laughs at the Ra-Seru and tells Caruban he can do what it wishes with Noa before leaving, thinking Terra was as good as dead. Fortunately, Vahn and Meta arrived and teamed up with Noa to defeat Caruban and awaken Mt. Rikuroa's Genesis Tree. Zeto decided to return to his stronghold and guard the Mist Generator, where Vahn and Noa, now accompanied by the Biron Monk Gala, would face off against him and force him to reveal his hidden power. Unfortunately for him, the Ra-Seru prove to be too powerful for his Sim-Seru and he begs Prince Cort to forgive him before he shatters into oblivion. Personality Zeto is arrogant and sure of himself, as well as the power of the Mist and the idea that Prince Cort is unstoppable. Zeto's loyalty to his lord is boundless, as he will not hesitate to get his hands dirty to keep the dream of flooding the world of Legaia with nothing but Mist. Zeto was not always this way, as shown when the Ra-Seru Heroes travel back in time to when Conkram was still a kingdom and the Mist was not yet released on the world. Here, Zeto was still loyal to his prince, but he was full of good intentions and ideas to further Conkram as a kingdom much like his fellow magician Dohati. Unfortunately, his ideas of what would benefit Conkram were contrary to what the King thought would be good for Conkram and this allowed him to conspire with Cort more easily. Strategy Zeto's Sim-Seru form is a giant Crab. In battle, Zeto can use devastating claw attacks, bite attacks, poison bubbles, and a massive area attack called Big Wave. Buying some Deep Sea Jewels will make this fight much easier as his most power attack is water based. Aside from his melee attack he has only two special abilities: Poison Bubbles which, as its name suggests, can poison a party member. He also has the Big Wave ability which will cause large amounts of water based damage to the whole party. He must charge up before using this, so when you see the message "Expect a powerful attack in the next turn", its often a good idea to use Spirit. By using Spirit and Deep Sea Jewels, this attack is almost laughable. In addition fire spells seem to inflict greater damage on him, along with Vahn's Tornado Flame. At this point of the game, Noa, when using Spirit, can perform a Super Art. When her MP ends (if are using her magic to attack), use Super Javelin or Dragon Fangs. References Video thumb|300px|left Gallery Zetonormal.jpg bigwave.jpg|Zeto using his main attack, Big Wave! zetopast.jpg|Zeto meeting Vahn, his future enemy conkrampast1.jpg|Zeto in his past life as an advisor in Conkram Category:Characters Category:Legend of Legaia Characters